


Abandoned

by silentexplorer18



Category: Colby Brock - Fandom, Sam and Colby, youtube - Fandom
Genre: Abandoned Building, Exploring, F/M, Homelessness, Minor cursing, Originally Posted on Tumblr, Orphaned Reader, mentions of abusive parents, xplr - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-19
Updated: 2019-08-19
Packaged: 2021-02-25 04:40:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,524
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21810220
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/silentexplorer18/pseuds/silentexplorer18
Summary: When exploring an abandoned building, the boys discover something rather unexpected: you.  Despite them being as wary of you as you are of them, the persistence of one abandoned loving brunette causes you to realize that maybe trust isn’t so bad.
Relationships: Colby Brock/reader
Comments: 4
Kudos: 12





	Abandoned

“What’s up guys! It’s Sam and Colby.”

“Today we’re here exploring an abandoned hospital in L.A. with Jake and Corey. We’ll put their links down below if you’re not already following them.” The boys ran through their routine speech about the hospital, secretly hoping that this place was as cool on the inside as it looked on the outside. A little weathered and worse for wear, it seemed like the floors would hopefully be in decent condition.

Wandering up to the structure, pausing to get various shots as they went, the four quickly realized the building was worse than they anticipated. Trash and graffiti littered the first floor, and most of the staircases Colby quickly deemed unsafe or impassable due to structural cave ins.

So while Corey, Sam, and Jake goofed off and provided some entertainment for the video, Colby scoured the premises for a way up that he’d missed before, eventually gleefully running back to his friends with news of a secret passage to the next floor.

So they found their way up, ducking from room to room and recording all the cool things they managed to stumble across. Most of the rooms weren’t in pristine condition, but they were a lot better preserved than the first floor had been.

Coming upon a corner room, the boys entered to see if there was anything new. At first glance, things looked relatively normal except for the mattress on the floor of the office style room. They’d looked at it curiously, barely stepping through the threshold of the doorway when they saw it: the foot.

“Fuck, dude, is that a foot?” Jake asked, pointing up to the top a cabinet.

“Oh my god. That’s a dead body. That’s a _fucking_ dead body,” Corey stated, beginning to freak out.

And then as if from a scene in a horror movie, the foot moved, causing a few alarmed profanities to slip from their chapped lips before a voice silenced them all.

“I’m not dead, but I _do_ have a weapon, so don’t even think about hurting me.” Your voice was a little scratchy from lack of use, but that didn’t stop the alarm from forming on the boys’ faces.

“What the fuck, dude.”

“Sam, we should get out of here,” Jake encouraged.

You hopped down from the cabinet, facing the four nicely clad boys with your hammer, eyes wide. Honestly, you were just as alarmed with their presence as they were with yours.

Raising his arms slowly, Colby spoke, quieting the panicking trio. “We aren’t here to hurt you. We were just taking some videos of the building for YouTube.”

Silence was your only response, eyes darting between the boys as if you weren’t sure which one would come at you first. They didn’t _seem_ that threatening, but you’d been fooled before and knew better than to let your guard down.

“Are you living here?” Colby asked softly, eyes leaving yours to trail the room again.

“I don’t like this. We should get out of here,” Jake said again, glancing over his shoulder in fear of more people coming out of the woodwork.

“Yes,” you said softly, encouraging his eyes to snap back to your own.

“Why?” Corey asked, still freaking out a little. “Why would you _stay_ here?”

“Nowhere else to go,” you shrugged, still eyeing them warily. You’d been living in abandoned buildings for a few years now. Although things could be kind of difficult, it was nearly impossible to find a way out of homelessness. The abandoned hospital was decently clean, dry, protected from the elements. Although it could be kind of creepy, it was the best home you’d had in a while, which was why you’d stayed for a couple of months.

“Are you hungry?” Colby asked softly, glancing to the bag on Sam’s back. “We probably have some snacks.”

You eyed them warily, glance skirting between the four of them before you reluctantly admitted that you _were_ really hungry. They sat down on the floor with you while you ate, telling you about themselves and asking you a few basic questions here and there. By the time they left, you’d learned all of their names, eaten a substantial amount of their food, and had even felt comfortable enough to leave your hammer in your lap instead of brandishing it with both hands constantly.

That wasn’t the last time you saw those boys. Though he could tell you were a little uneasy around people, Colby returned to the abandoned building quite a few times. Usually, he would bring some sort of food, some fries, or a hamburger, as a peace offering. Then he would sit against the wall, giving you adequate space, and talk to you. Sometimes the two of you would just sit in silence, finding comfort in not being alone for a while.

Slowly, he began to gain your trust.

Usually, he came during the day, but sometimes he would come closer to sunset or nightfall if he’d had a rough day and was just needing to be around someone that could make him smile. You were surprisingly funny, playful, and intelligent; your wit and humor drawing him in almost to the point of hypnosis.

One day, darkness had fallen before he’d arrived and ambled up the secret passageway to visit you. You’d been lounging on your bed when you heard him coming, hiding until he’d announced his presence. For a while, the two of you sat conversing on how life was going. But then you both jumped, startled by the slams ricocheting from down below, voices following shortly after. Sky blue eyes wide with panic, he turned to look back at you, unsure of what was going on.

You smiled mischievously, finger landing in front of your lips before you grabbed his arm, gently pulling him down the hall to a hole in the floor.

Kids came like this every once in a while. Sometimes you let them be, not bothering them; sometimes it was too tempting to avoid messing with them, though. They always left trash and drug remnants in their wake or screamed profanities into all hours of the morning. The graffiti artists usually came during the day, but the stoners and ghost hunting kids usually came at night. The exception had been Colby and his friends.

Their voices trickled up to your ears:

> “Shit, dude, it’s scary as fuck in here.”
> 
> “Baby, how do we know we’re safe?”
> 
> “What if there’s a murderer in here or something?”
> 
> “There isn’t a murderer. But there may be ghosts.”
> 
> “How would the ghosts get here if there wasn’t a murderer?”
> 
> “It’s a fucking hospital.”
> 
> “Jesus, just get out the Ouija board.”
> 
> “Who has the booze?”

Grinning, your playful eyes met Colby’s confused ones. “What are we doing?” he whispered, leaning in so his lips nearly tickled your ear.

Your eyes grew wide and your finger flew up to your lips in another silent shush as your eyes traveled back toward the dark hole the loud voices were still trickling through. They were talking about a ghost or something, arguing about the validity of the answers the board was providing.

Smirking, you picked up a stone from the floor and dropped it through the hole. It landed with a clatter.

> “Holy shit.”
> 
> “What was that?”
> 
> “Baby I’m scared.”
> 
> “Let’s get out of here.”
> 
> “No, no, let’s stay.”
> 
> “We’re _fine_.”

Lowering your finger, you met Colby’s eyes again, mischievous grin spreading across your face as you let out a blood curdling scream. Colby’s eyes grew wide, full of shock at the noise that came from your lips. And then he caught your smile, hearing the startled shouts from the people below as they tried to figure out what the hell was going on.

Colby began crying out, and you screamed gibberish that sounded something like Latin as the kids began running from the building, spitting terrified profanities as they barreled toward their vehicles.

After you’d heard the car door slam, you immediately burst into laughter, Colby’s following soon after. Walking back towards your room, he was still chuckling as you began to explain through your laughter. “Kids like that come around a lot. Usually I leave them alone; they aren’t stupid enough to try to climb up the caved in stairs,” you gave him a playful glance, “but sometimes it’s really fun to freak them out.”

Shaking his hair from his eyes, he gave you a smile, playing back the day he met you in his head. “I’m glad you didn’t do that to us. We would have shit our pants.”

You giggled, turning to rest your back on the doorway to your makeshift bedroom. “Damn. Missed opportunities.”

He noticed your posture, shifting on his feet as he glanced toward the secret passageway down to the floor. “I should probably get going. It’s getting late.”

Nodding, you offered him a smile. “Will I see you again?”

He chuckled, turning as he began to walk toward the exit. “Of course.”

He was almost to the door when your voice rang through the late night air, “Goodnight, Colby!”

Turning to smile at you, he offered you the same sentiment before vanishing from view.

Collapsing into your makeshift bed that night, you realized you were really starting to like this Colby Brock fellow.

A few days later, he’d taken you out to McDonald’s for dinner. You’d argued he needn’t feed you anything, but he was so insistent about it, the two of you came to a compromise on a cheap meal. Afterwards, he’d taken you back to the hospital. He didn’t ask if he could come in; it seemed like he was worried about intruding. So, of course, you’d sweetly taken his hand, informing him you wanted to watch the sunset together. Winding your way up to the third floor, the two of you found yourselves lounging on the tile, gazing through a gaping hole in the wall over the beautiful landscape.

Dinner had been a pretty casual endeavor, topics never venturing beyond fun, yet civil conversation. But sitting there with the yellow glow of the sunset illuminating his sweet features, dyed hair, and styled clothing, you couldn’t seem to keep your mouth shut.

“What are you _doing_ with your life, Colby?” you’d asked, shifting to face him a little more.

“What do you mean?”

“You’re a YouTube celebrity with _millions_ of followers between your accounts. And you _definitely_ have loads of money from it. I saw the fancy ass clothes your friends were wearing when you came to explore. You could do _anything_ with that money, be anywhere in the world right now. So why are you wasting your time in an abandoned building with an orphan? What are you _doing_ with your life?”

As soon as you’d said it, you watched as the waves of emotions washed across his face. It was evident he was trying to figure out what to say first, brows furrowing, mind moving a million miles a minute. “Orphan?” he finally asked, eyes trailing you uneasily.

Your eyes met his, dropping when your words sunk in. “My dad died in prison. Mom overdosed a few years later. They kept me in foster care for a few weeks, but those people were no better. I went out on my own, made it here. Businesses don’t hire people with no home, but you can’t get a home without a job. I’ve just been kinda stuck right now,” you shrugged. “But that _wasn’t_ the point.”

He nodded, realizing you really weren’t comfortable talking about your family. “I know. I just. This is what I love. I may have money, but I love to explore, meet new people, have stories. The beaten and abandoned, it’s beautiful in a way that money never will be. Fame, being able to afford expensive things, it’s nice and all, but even all the money in the world couldn’t give me moments like this.” His hands fell open in front of the sunset, eyes trailing the world before him for a moment before gazing back at you. “But how did you know how many followers I had?” he asked. His brow was furrowed still with confusion, but the confident glitter in his eye confirmed that he was proud of the interest you’d taken in his career.

“I looked you up at the library,” you admitted shyly, sunset highlighting the crimson glow of your cheeks.

“The library?” he chuckled. “Why?”

Your pink tongue popped from your lips teasingly as you retorted, “That’s where us homeless people get free computer access. Duh.”

“You walked all the way to the library to look me up?”

“Nooooo,” you drug out, knowing full well that was _exactly_ what you’d done. “I go once a week to check the weather. I figured I’d just Google you while I was there.” It wasn’t a _complete_ lie…

“Did you like what you saw?”, he asked, giving you a nervous glance.

“Well the weather is supposed to be shit on Thursday,” you stated, trying to avoid answering his question.

Rolling his eyes, he tried again. “I meant about me. But I’ll keep that in mind.”

Giving him a small smile, you turned, nudging him with your arm. “Colby, I’ve always loved everything I’ve seen. You don’t need to worry.”

He nodded approvingly, reaching out to give your knee a gentle squeeze. “I’m glad.”

Just as predicted, the weather was awful on Thursday; torrential rain poured from the sky like the clouds had just experienced the worst breakup of all time. Ordinarily, rain wouldn’t be such a bad occurrence, but when you live in an abandoned building that’s _literally_ weathering away by the minute, rain poses an interesting challenge. Every crack allows water to seep into the structure, let alone the massive holes in some of the walls and areas of the ceiling. Whenever the rain came, you made sure that your window was still keeping the water out before cautiously traveling through the halls to find the rapidly flooding areas and assess the situation to see if anything could be done to slow the flow. For the most part, your attempts were futile.

Eventually, you found yourself laying on your mattress, staring at the ceiling nonchalantly. Even though the rain made everything cool, at least in the comfort of your disgruntled, makeshift bedroom, you were dry. The patter of rain on the walls was actually rather soothing, and it didn’t take you very long to drift into a peaceful slumber.

But the rain hadn’t stopped that one bright eyed brunette in your life. He’d came to make sure you were okay and was genuinely shocked by the rivers certain parts of the building had turned into. The main hall was pretty good, but the old stairs had turned into Niagara Falls. Now he understood where all the deterioration was coming from: water damage.

After a bit of wading through puddles and a few falling accidents that resulted in very loud curses to jump from his lips, he’d made it up to your floor. Ordinarily, his shouts would have awakened you with ease, but the exhaustion had overcome you to the point that you were able to stay asleep.

He reached you somewhat drenched and a bit alarmed that you hadn’t met him downstairs after hearing the cursing that so obviously was his voice. Taking some squeaky steps into your room, he realized why.

With a smile, he gazed down at your sleeping figure snuggled into a blanket. He couldn’t help but admire how absolutely beautiful you were. Sure, you hadn’t bathed in what felt like forever, your hair was mussed and ratty, face unwashed, dirt pressed into your fingertips, and teeth unbrushed, but the peaceful look on your face, the beautiful flutter of your eyelashes, that was all real and you and beautiful.

Wait.

The flutter of your eyelashes.

His eyes grew wide in panic as he realized you were now staring back at him. At first you’d jumped a little, startled by the sudden presence in the room; however, realizing it was just Colby and you were still safe, you allowed your tired eyes to droop to a close. “You scared me, Brock,” you mumbled. “Thought you were a murderer.”

Realizing you weren’t upset at him, Colby edged closer, sitting down on the floor next to your mattress. “Not a murderer. But I was way louder than one downstairs. Did you not hear me?”

“Nope.”

“Are you feeling okay?”

You couldn’t help but smile at how sweet he was to worry about you. “M’fine, Colby. Just tired,” you said softly, snuggling your head against your arm. “Why are you on the floor? You can come lay with me, you know.”

“I’m really wet,” he laughed. “You don’t want me in your bed.”

“Why are you wet?” you asked softly, mind resting in the hazy space between sleep and consciousness.

“It’s raining outside, remember? And there are a couple rivers in the hallway.”

“Shit. Sorry, I forgot,” you apologized, feeling his hand tentatively reach toward yours. “Woulda been warmer.”

“Are you cold?” he asked, knowing the answer just by holding your cool hands.

“Always cold, Colby. Or hot. That’s the thrill of being homeless.”

Pulling his hand from yours, he yanked his dark hoodie over his head. “I thought the thrill of being homeless was traveling.”

“That, too.”

Nudging you, he pushed the black fabric against your hand. “Put this on.”

“But then you’ll be cold.”

“Please?” he said, stressing the word into a beg. “I won’t be able to go home knowing you’re here all alone and cold.”

“Your clothes are expensive.”

“They aren’t worth more than you.”

Since that day, you wore one of Colby’s sweatshirts constantly. Although you tried your hardest to give it back, he insisted that it looked _way_ better on you and, for that reason, you simply had to keep it. Arguing was pointless.

There were times he didn’t stop by for days because of filming or events; on other weeks, he’d show up for four or five days in a row. As quickly as he’d become a part of your life, you found yourself looking forward to the days he promised to show and being rather forlorn when he couldn’t see you for a while.

But one thing he always did was honor the dinner ritual. Once a week, he would come around and pick you up in his little red car, taking you to some cheap fast food restaurant to feed you. He was adamant that one day he’d take you to some fancy restaurant somewhere and you’d sit there regretting that you hadn’t let him feed you the delicious food sooner, but, ever the gentleman, he honored the deal you’d set up allowing him to buy you cheap food once a week. All in all, it was a win-win. Colby got some pride out of buying you dinner, got to say he was doing a good deed, and you got to cut down a little on your weekly scavenging expeditions. Plus, you both got to hang out with one another for a few hours, which was very worth whatever food you’d end up eating.

But one particular night things didn’t follow the pattern exactly.

The evening had started according to plan. You’d went to some burger joint with Colby, laughing over all the little things and allowing your conversation to swirl through the air for hours. Actually, you’d been having so much fun, you even let him take you out for ice cream afterwards. Normally, you never would have agreed to it, hating how willing he was to waste his money on you, but his pouty lips and puppy dog eyes when he’d made his request did you in.

When you’d arrived back at the hospital, he’d insisted you allow him to walk you in. It was almost completely dark, and he had a flashlight from exploring that he could use to light the way.

As embarrassing as it was for this adorable boy to be walking you into your abandoned building of a house, the hospital was scary as hell at night, and you were actually kinda glad he wasn’t just going to shove you out of the car and speed off toward his furnished, electricity filled, air conditioned home.

He held your hand loosely as the two of you made your way through the grass towards the tall, crumbling building. As peaceful as it was in the haze of nightfall, neither of you were expecting the cheering, shouting teenagers to sprint from the building toward some cars parked at the other end of the property.

“Shit,” you breathed, tugging on Colby’s hand as you started rushing a little more toward your home.

He followed, but eventually let go of your hand as you raced ahead, prepared to scare the shit out of some kids or be murdered by a psychopath. Either would have been preferable to what you did find.

They’d found the secret passage to the second story. Broken glass littered the floor, fresh spray paint tagging the walls and infecting the rooms with a bitter scent. You’d hurried over to your room, Colby following swiftly behind you to provide light.

And then there was disaster.

All the walls were tagged with spray paint, windows smashed through, mattress knifed and gutted. Your clothes were strewn about the room, ripped and coated with paint. What few belongings you still had from your past were either demolished or had become footprint coated rubble on the ground. “Damn it,” you said, the words bouncing off the walls. This space had been yours once. It had been safe. But now all of that was gone.

“Why the hell would they do this?” Colby asked, frustration lingering in his voice. Because, of course, he was here. _He_ was the reason you were in this mess.

“Because that’s what people do to people like me,” you stated, letting the words lighten your chest with every breath. “This never would have happened if I’d been here. This never would have happened if I’d stayed instead of getting attached to you. I would have heard them coming. I could have scared them away, hidden, protected my things. Shit.” You ran your hand through your hair, eyes trailing the unsalvageable wreckage again. You were slowly pacing the room, breathing unstead, noting how the ruthless kids had left no stone unturned.

“I’m so sorry,” he breathed behind you, allowing the realization to sink in that it was at least partially his fault.

“Do you know any other decent bandos?” you asked softly, eyes flicking up to his dark ones. “Clearly it’s time I moved.”

“I’m getting you out of this. I’m gonna help fix this,” he assured, holding his hand out for you.

You’d connected your hand with his own, but hesitated before allowing him to pull you from the wreckage, back toward his car. He’d gotten you inside and began to drive before admitting his plan. “I know you’re gonna hate this, but I’m taking you to my apartment.”

“Colby! I can’t… it isn’t… I couldn’t possibly…” you were trying to find the right way to say that you found it wrong to crash at his place, but he wouldn’t hear any of it, promising that this was the best option for both of you.

So then you were in Colby’s apartment, awkwardly gazing at the furnished living room. It was so _Colby_ , everything dark and mysterious, but also rather fun. He emerged from his closet with a plastic shopping sack, passing it to you a little bashfully.

Gingerly digging into it, you found a toothbrush, toothpaste, deodorant, a hairbrush, some socks, and a few other hygiene necessities. “What is all this?” you asked, eyes meeting his in the lowlight.

“I got it a while ago. I was planning on giving it to you when you found a better place to live, help get you on your feet, but now’s as good a time as any to give it to you. The bathroom’s all yours if you wanna shower. And you can raid my closet when you’re done.” He seemed a little bashful, feeling like at any minute you would become offended and march out the door never to be seen again, but he was also sure worded in everything he said. This was what he wanted. He wanted to give you a home.

“You shouldn’t have done all this for me,” you stated softly, eyes flickering back down to the bag of goods in your hands.

“Don’t mention it,” he urged, nodding toward the bathroom. “Go. I know you’ve gotta be really excited to shower.” He gave you a smile as he got up, winking as an attempt to lighten the mood. “Let me know if you need any help in there.”

A half hour later, you were showered, clean hair brushed, teeth scrubbed, and slipping into a pair of Colby’s boxers and a giant tee shirt. He smiled when you’d stepped out of his closet, silently admiring how incredible you looked in his clothes. You flopped down on the bed next to him, trying to peek over his shoulder to see what he was doing. He was lounging in bed shirtless, phone in hand checking all the notifications he hadn’t looked at while at dinner with you.

“Hey, Colby?” you said softly, smile gently forming on your lips at the way he instantly clicked his phone off to give you his full attention. “Thank you for all of this. I really wish there was some way I could repay you for all your generosity.”

“Hey,” he reassured, “This is what I’m here for. I wouldn’t be doing this if I didn’t care about you.”

With a blush, you glanced down to the blankets you were laying on top of. “Can I stay with you tonight?” His grin was answer enough for you to climb under the sheets, smile matching his own as he pulled you against his chest. After a few moments of silence, he felt you giggle against his chest. “I was right.”

“About what?”

“You are warm.”

That night, you fell asleep to the reverberations of laughter in his chest and the realization you’d found someone in your life that was absolutely incredible beyond all reason.

You really _could_ trust him.

A few years later, he eventually _did_ take you to a fancy restaurant. By that point, you’d landed a job and had been living with Colby ever since the hospital incident, so you weren’t exactly pouting that he was taking out out to eat. However, that didn’t stop him from gloating just a little, sending you smirks here or there with a gentle taunt that he’d finally gotten his way, sending both of you into laughter. As that evening fell to a close, the smirk also fell from Colby’s face, shifting into one of slight nervousness and utter joy as he pulled the ring from his pocket and got down on one knee. Needless to say, it definitely wasn’t the last fancy restaurant he ever took you to.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading my work! I hope you enjoyed it. If you'd like, you can also find me on [Tumblr](https://silentexplorer18.tumblr.com/).


End file.
